


shovel night

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M, this is a shitpost of a story i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: One of the (many) times Saurfang ends up babysitting two grown drunk men.





	shovel night

**Author's Note:**

> i made [this shitpost](https://enrinkari.tumblr.com/post/187093913649/voljin-drunk-ya-be-shure-ya-hid-da-weapons) a while back but it's been haunting me for i wrote it as a small story so the demon can finally be gone from me

Saurfang ran his hand down his face, sighing. He did not like when Chen Stormstout visited because that meant that the Warchief would end up drunk. He had the double misfortune tonight of the Warchief's mate also ending up drunk. He walked out of a formerly empty room in the Hold and locked the door behind him with a key. He had been ordered by the Warchief to hide and lock away all weapons in the area. He walked back into the throne room to see the Warchief, Vol'jin, laying sideways on the throne. He looked like he had passed out, but snapped away when he heard Saurfang walk back into the room. Saurfang sighed again.

"Saurfang, ya be done 'iding the weapons?" Vol'jin somehow said without slurring his words.

"Yes, Warchief. They are locked in a room where the only way in is through a door and no one can get in without the key which I have." Saurfang tried his best to keep his cool. "Why did I have to do that though?"

"Tyrathan be likin' ta show off after 'e gets a few drinks in 'im," Vol'jin said with a huge smile. "I be needin' ta protect everyone from 'im."

"AY. AY. JIN! JIIIIIIIIN!" they heard someone yell from outside.

"Speaking of Tyrathan..." Saurfang said.

"VOL'JIN. COME WATCH ME HIT THIS TARGET FROM HALF OF ORGRIMMAR AWAY!" Tyrathan sounded almost giddy. Of course, this meant he somehow had gotten a hold of a bow and some arrows. Vol'jin stumbled out of the Hold, Saurfang on his heels.

"Tyrathan 'ow ya be gettin' a...weapon?" Vol'jin had started to yell at his mate, but when he saw what Tyrathan was holding, he stopped, very confused. 

"I couldn't find one," Tyrathan said, swaying while standing. He was feeling the effects of Chen's brew harder than Vol'jin was. "But! I'm Tyrathan Khort! I just made my own instead!" This "bow" he had made was just a very long and flexible stick with string tied to both ends. His "arrow" was a shovel. Just a plain shovel. "Now watch this." He pulled the string back on the "bow" and notched his "arrow."

Vol'jin just looked at Tyrathan in disbelief. Saurfang, however, was actually finding this very funny. "You got to admit Vol'jin. He is pretty resourceful." Tyrathan tried to shoot his "arrow" but the shovel just fell straight on the ground and Tyrathan fell backwards, landing on his back. Vol'jin tried to run over to him, but tripped on his own feet and fell face first into the ground beside Tyrathan. The humor of the situation left Saurfang and he let out a low growl. "I am too old to be babysitting grown men," he mumbled to himself as he went to pick up Vol'jin and Tyrathan from the ground. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
